


The Battle of Alpha Station, or: The Revolution in SPAAAAAACE!

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spaceships were harmed in the making of this fic.</p><p>Well...maybe a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Alpha Station, or: The Revolution in SPAAAAAACE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).



COMPANY  
In the years since Earth created colonies,  
The settlers have had a dearth of liberties.  
Living on distant worlds, they face  
The fleets that Earth has sent into space.

Battleships now threaten Alpha Station,  
The wormhole that holds together the new nation.  
If it falls, the colonies will be scattered,  
Their hopes of independence shattered.

WASHINGTON  
At a time when every ship is dear,  
The situation on our side is dire.

BURR  
Sir, my division of battle cruisers  
Would be happy to pound those losers.

WASHINGTON  
Your assistance is appreciated, Captain Burr.  
But without more numbers, your fate is sure.

HAMILTON  
I beg for the chance to prove my worth  
Against the looming warships of Earth.

I'm of less use as a member of your staff.  
Give me a command. I have the right stuff.

WASHINGTON  
I commend your dedication to the cause,  
But without more ships, the idea's a loss.

With every moment Earth's fleet grows near.  
And half my soldiers are overcome with fear.

COMPANY  
Earth's fleet calls for Washington's surrender.  
But Washington won't lower his defenses.

WASHINGTON  
Burr, you and Lafayette will have to engage them.  
Do everything you can to faze them.  
Hide behind the shadows of the nearby planets  
And draw them into the minefields we've planted.

HAMILTON  
Sir--

WASHINGTON  
Son--

HAMILTON  
But sir--

WASHINGTON  
I'm not done.

Call Laurens again. I've decided he's right.  
We're going to need the robots to win this fight.  
If they join us in battle, they'll become free.  
Jefferson won't like it. But that's my decree.

HAMILTON  
Laurens, I have good news for you.  
Your dream of robot equality has come true.

LAURENS  
Ham, I've someone on the line for you.  
You'll like this. Hear them through.

ROBOT LEADER  
I speak for the Robot Coalition.  
Equality of treatment has long been our mission.  
I trust the general will keep his word.

WASHINGTON  
Of that you may be assured.

ROBOT LEADER  
Many of my kind serve on Earth's fleet.  
It wouldn't be difficult for us to beat  
Their ships' security and disable their guns.  
Once that's accomplished, all they can do is run.

WASHINGTON  
While this is a decision I made in desperation,  
This may be what it takes to save our nation.  
Robot Leader, you have our gratitude.  
In the meantime, I must change my attitude.

BURR  
The first shots have been fired. It may be too late.  
We've taken some damage. Such is our fate.  
Meanwhile, I'll lead the Earthers into ambush.  
It won't be hard. I'll just give them a push.

HAMILTON  
Captain Burr, sir, if only I could join you!  
If I had a ship think of all that I could do.  
But the General says that I'm needed at his side.  
As much as it chafes, I'll have to abide.

How I miss the Schuyler sisters and their charm.  
But it's good to know they're out of way of harm.  
Or are they? Angelica was awfully evasive  
About where they were weathering this invasion.

LAFAYETTE  
In the meantime, I've been lying in wait  
For the Earther ships while Burr plays bait.  
Once they come within range of my cruisers,  
They'll discover that we're real bruisers.

ROBOT LEADER  
We couldn't disable all the enemy guns.  
But what we accomplished was better than none.  
New allies, we wish you good luck with the battle.  
As for us, we had better scatter.

LAFAYETTE  
In the first pass, I disable several of the hostiles.  
But survival takes all my stratagems and guile.  
We swing around for another try.  
We must win. It's do or die.

WASHINGTON  
I read the casualty reports with dismay.  
More will go down by the end of the day.  
There must be some angle that will let us prevail.  
I know what will happen to us should I fail.

BURR  
General, our scanners show incoming blips.  
We've just detected an unknown ship.  
Permission to shoot it to pieces?

HAMILTON  
No, I recognize one of them. Let it pass.

ANGELICA  
General, we brought back our father's wealth  
In the form of ships and crew of good health.

COMPANY  
A fleet twice as large as the Earthers' uncloaks.  
A keen observer on his bridge might see Burr choke.

ELIZA  
It's so good to be back. Or are we too late?  
We wanted to do what we could for the state.  
So I negotiated for aid with alien realms.

WASHINGTON  
Impressive indeed. I'm overwhelmed.

ANGELICA  
No one benefits from Earth's budding empire.  
The aliens will give us whatever we require  
To convince the Earthers to leave us in peace.  
Now let's see if we can get them to flee.

HAMILTON  
I've never seen anything like this vision of glory.  
I see a chance to join history.  
General, sir, please give me a command  
Now that we have ships for every man.

WASHINGTON  
Funny you should say that, Alexander.  
Here's an order from your commander.  
The Schuyler sisters should guide this new fleet.  
Don't you think that would be meet?

LAURENS  
He's got you there, Ham.

HAMILTON  
I'm not complaining. Hot damn.

BURR  
The rest of you might be having fun,  
But those of us under fire need help or we're done.

LAFAYETTE  
The minefields have been doing their job,  
And the enemy respects the missiles we lob.  
But Burr is right. We need some aid.  
Care to join in, honored aliens and ladies?

ALIEN ENVOY  
The cause of freedom is dear to our hearts.  
(I'm translating. We don't have any such part.)  
We've come all this way, so let's begin.  
With us and the Schuylers on your side, you'll win!

LAURENS and ROBOT LEADER  
Don't forget our contribution!

ANGELICA  
Your orders, General Washington?

WASHINGTON  
I just have this to say.  
Blow them all away.

ANGELICA  
The Earthers are caught in disarray  
As our alien fleet joins the fray.  
Our shields dissipate the few shots they fire,  
And our lasers turn the Earthers into a pyre.

SUPREME EARTH GOVERNMENT  
Next time remind us to leave you alone.  
Enjoy your heterogeneous new home.

COMPANY  
And everyone lives happily ever after,  
Except maybe Jefferson.

JEFFERSON  
Whaaaaaat.

COMPANY  
The end.


End file.
